onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Deceased Characters
Name Lol see, I THOUGHT "Deceased" Characters was a better name. ;) Gamewizard2008 (talk) 06:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 This is moronic. This was changed for no reason and with no discussion. There was no point in moving the category name. SeaTerror (talk) 07:26, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Read the talk page there. People agreed to it. And stop being cynical to everything, would you? 07:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah 2 people MONTHS ago. Nice little discussion you had there right? SeaTerror (talk) 07:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Knowing you, you want it Dead instead of Deceased no matter what reasons and opinions are given, because you alone think it's right. 07:48, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Deceased > Dead. 08:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I see no problem here. And I've made this talk page the only one with active template, because it's confusing to have two discussions about the same thing. 14:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Deceased is so much better than dead, more encyclopaedic. RainbowShifter 21:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, ST seemingly cannot bring himself to agree on anything that the majority wants. 23:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) There was no majority in the first place. Technically there still isn't since not that many people who edit commented here. At least this is how it should be done. SeaTerror (talk) 06:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, I asked people back then, some agreed, the rest remained silent. Since no one gave a care to participate then, it was natural to assume it's okay to change. 06:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) So what if "not that many people who edit commented". I wasn't aware that there were any requirments to participate in a community discussion, which there aren't. And even if more people voted, it would still technically only count as one vote. Its nobody's fault as to the lack of reponce this is getting. 07:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) It is actually natural to assume that nobody else saw it. Which judging from the responses here was already proven 100%. SeaTerror (talk) 18:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Well it is linked in the community message. Right now it is on Recent Wiki Activity. Surely people have been given enough of a chance to see it. 18:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm talking about the original "discussion". Also I don't think Pele comes to the OP wikia. SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to tell them to comment here then. And hilarious. 19:05, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Deceased is way better than "Dead". It sounds more intelligent. 19:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Exactly! And what we are striving for here is an encyclopaedia for everything One Piece... Not a website aimed at years ten and below. 19:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I loled. Because obviously having the word dead instead of deceased is aimed at 10 and below. SeaTerror (talk) 19:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Dead= Low standard English. Deceased= A higher standard of English. 19:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Nice arrogance you got there. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, August 18, 2013 (UTC) its not arrogance, deceased is a more sophisticated word then dead-- 19:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I would love to see what your points are in your aguement as to why you want this as "Dead" and not "Deceased". They will most definatly be pety and invalid reasons though. 19:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Dead sounds better. 14:55, August 27, 2013 (UTC) No, "Deceased" does. 15:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Well 7 people want deceased, 2 want dead... What does that tell you? 15:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) well then lets leave it as deceased and close this argument, i see no good reason why we would have to poll it 16:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Dead still sounds better. 16:26, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Not at all, deceased sound much better. 09:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Let's keep it as "Deceased". Staw and ST are the only ones in disagreement. 11:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC)